User blog:SensibleCenobite/The Prince's chantry VS private self paced chantries.
@page { margin: 0.79in } p { margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 120% } WARNING: Suitable for all Sires, Neonates, and Fledlgins. This is a comparison of points between going to the Prince's Chantry and self paced studying with aids. MONITOR YOUR FLEDGLINGS. Well, after I put my response detector out, it came out absolute zero. That is fine zombie land. I love you. I have an associates of arts and bachelors of natural sciences and honestly I could care less. My head hurts a lot :( Mr. White, an old Glass Walker buddy of mine, took the liberty of inviting me out to Tombstone after the rail line was complete. We were both looking for the Lost Dutchman mine and thought we could use a tour of Arizona first. We kind of lost track of time drinking scotch and talking about politics and gave up on our adventure completely. When the Prince of Tucson started his new Chantry, we decided to participate in the geology department and take up our quest after we graduated. These are my observations about going to a private self paced chantry vs the Prince’s chantry. Opinions: The end goal of a project is to produce it and release it, not know how every detail of how it works internally. We don't need to know how an axle works to drive a cart. If by some chance you genuinely need to do something from scratch, pay someone smarter than you to do it. If you have to do it yourself, there is more than enough information for solving problems in the public scroll vaults. Most problems should only take a few hours, days, or weeks to figure it out. Not an entire semester or chantry career. The only thing you can get from the Prince’s chantry is someone to hold your hand and make you do assignments using Dominate. Self paced 'private chantry': ''' '''Pro: 1). Don't sign up for the Prince’s draft to get loans from your local money lender. Work for yourself first and only with people you want. 2). : monthly upkeep + cost of any scrolls/courses/tools you want. Scrolls can be any edition you want and you can do as many of the assignments as you want. 3). No $50 scroll to motivate you. Only a desire to produce. 4). No general requirements except for honesty about your skill level. If you were wrong, buy another scroll or sign up for another course. No cut off dates ever. Fail as much as you like as quickly as you like. Retake course as much as you like. 5). Don't physically travel to guild/chantry unless you like learning/creating out in the wilderness or something. Participate with guild/chantry anywhere anytime on Earth using carrier pigeons. 6). Drinking vitae at home is healthy, cheap, and convenient. No freshman fifteen. 7). No social pressure to perform/participate a certain way, except for polite posting through correspondence of course. 8). The market you pick gives you what you want or you leave to another. You can start a market overnight if there is a need for one. 9). Focus remains on whatever you need it focused on to get the project complete. 10). Assignments are project oriented. Family and Friends want to see your latest cool project. Con: 1). Scroll from private self paced chantry is not "credible." I do however thank Mr. L for personally sending me a good looking scroll even though I didn't qualify for reduced cart insurance that semester. 2). Probably not going to help you get a Just Over Broke, but it could help break a tie. 3). No access to adult baby sitters. No one will hold you by the hand if you need it or Dominate you. 4). You might get told by your master or coterie that doing your own thing for a career or hobby is a fantasy, a waste of time, you will fail, most other people fail, it won't be fun, it's really hard, or you won't make a lot of money. Prince’s 'c'hantry’s''' 'a'rt & 'n'atural''' 's'cience 'p'rograms: Pro: 1). $50 piece of paper from the Prince’s chantry is "credible." There are cheaper ways to burn a $50 piece of paper in a brazier, but it did make for colorful kindling. In your face private self paced chantry, I qualified for a $6-$12 reduction to my cart insurance! 2). Helps you get a Just Over Broke. Some people want a guild job or a position at his Majesty’s court and that's understandable. 3). Access to adult baby sitters. You'll pay them to Dominate you to do assignments or you'll fail. 4). Your master and coterie will have the opportunity to brag about you graduating from the Prince’s chantry. Con: 1). Sign up for debt you can’t default on and the Prince’s draft. Work for the Prince first. Work with a coterie you may or may not enjoy. 2). Pay $20-$60K for local tuition. Maybe free if you studied hard and got mentored, which means four years wasted before chantry either way. 3). Credits might not transfer between chantries. I had to retake geology because astronomy isn't natural science. 4). Must get a 'B' average overall in addition to 'B's in all math and natural science classes to get into natural science department. Have three chances to replace grades. Some classes only occur once a year that may or may not contribute to your project. Once you choose one, you can’t switch to the other. 5). Hello 60-120 hour work weeks!!! Travel to guild/chantry. Must ask to earn the right to participate via correspondence while associated with a traditional guild/chantry. Maybe even pay extra fees. My chantry had a for pay correspondence system that was separate from the normal tuition track. You had to pay double to go to class in person and send your course work through the mail. 6). Hunting at bars is unhealthy, expensive, and convenient. Hello freshman fifteen. 7). Not using the class you paid for the way the teacher and fellow students want can get you failed or ostracized. 8). The Prince dictates what the market can offer. Change is a decade away, after you graduate. Try starting a Prince funded chantry overnight. 9). Focus is on general education, art, and natural science. May or may not contribute directly to your project. 10). Assignments are varied and usually forgotten in two weeks or so. Your master or coterie could care less about botany or far East culture classes. Fine art work might get you told "that's great shading." So my fellow creatures of the night that are seriously thinking about going to the Prince’s Chantry, don’t. Go to a private self paced chantry. I've got eyes and ears everywhere that tell me things. It’s only gotten worse and more political. Like old Captain Jack once told me, “Politics is what will get you killed”. Pick a project first, then get skilled at what you can to complete it. Getting a general education first will PROBABLY waste your time and money. Being forced to pay more than $200 for a scroll should be a crime, Sensible Cenobite Category:Blog posts